powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Riding the Edge
'Riding the Edge '''is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis Diabolico unleashes Whirlin, the tornado monster, to destroy Mariner Bay. The Rangers rescue a shuttle caught in the tornado's path from crash landing, and destroy the monster with the Lightspeed Megazord. Plot Kelsey rescues a dog from being hit by a car. She meets the owner, Nancy, who thanks her for that "crazy" rescue. Diabolico requests a monster the Rangers can't touch. Jinxer creates Whirlin, who can summon tornadoes. Back at the Aquabase, Dana watches a shuttle launch on television. Kelsey recognizes the pilot as Nancy. Everyone gathers around to watch the shuttle take off, but they're interrupted by news of trouble. A tornado has come out of nowhere and begun causing destruction throughout Mariner Bay. The Rangers rush to the scene. A scan by Carter reveals a monster inside of the tornado. He blasts it with his Rescue Blaster and the monster comes falling down. Whirlin summons some Batlings, and they fight the Rangers. He then fights Carter, slamming him into some drums and boxes. Whirlin turns back into the tornado, directly in the flight path of Nancy's shuttle. The Rangers summon the Rescuebird, and fire at the tornado, destroying the monster. The team gets news that Nancy's shuttle is damaged, and about to crash. Kelsey has a plan - she summons the Zords. First, Joel flies to the shuttle in Aero Rescue Three and stabilizes its course by holding it with the magnetic locks. Then, Dana clears the freeway of all carsfor it to be used as a runway to land the shuttle. Joel drops the shuttle off just over Hazrescue Four. It successfully lands on the Zord. Kelsey manages to stop just as the freeway is about to end. Carter lifts the shuttle to safety with Pyro Rescue. The trouble isn't over yet - Whirlin has been reanimated by Jinxer, and turned into a giant. The Rangers summon their Zords, and destroy the monster with a slash from the Lightspeed Megazord Saber. The Rangers meet up with Nancy, and she thanks them for rescuing her, Kelsey especially. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Monica Louwerens as Ms. Fairweather (credit only) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) *John C. Hyke as Whirlin (voice) *Rachel Koda as Nancy Cooper *Gillian Holt as Reporter Zords *Lightspeed Megazord Errors *In the real world, it's not likely possible for a space shuttle to return to the city it took off from due to the rotation of the Earth and the pull of gravity. *Despite clearly overhearing the Rangers conversation which includes Kelsey being called by name several times, Nancy doesn't realize its Kelsey until she claims that crazy is her middle name. Notes *Some of the shuttle footage was from ''Power Rangers In Space's Sentai counterpart Denji Sentai Megaranger. *This is the first time where Kelsey appears helmetless. See Also (footage of shuttle launch) (fight footage and story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode